do you know I want to
by America is Awesome
Summary: Kamio and Shinji like each other, Shiji has been leaving spaces in his mutterings, and it catches Kamio's attention. BoyXboy. You no like? You no read. Happy, happy.


**Awright! My first Kamio and Shinji story! It's not long, but I just think that there are not enough Kamio and Shinji stories out there. So, that's the story behind this. . . well, story. **

**Prince of Tennis? Mine? No. The idea? Mine? Heck Yes! **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Lately, it seemed as if Shinji was lying to him. We all know that is not possible, and Kamio knew perfectly well that Shinji cannot lie, but he still seemed off. The continuous rambling that he'd grown so accustomed to seemed to have holes in it.

Take yesterday for example, they were hanging out at the park since there is no school today. Kamio asked a simple, "Hey, did you see that new girl at school today during math? I think she likes you." Shinji just looked at him like Kamio was mentally challenged.

"Akira doesn't understand much of anything does he? First, he can't even tell that his best friend. . . or that the girl isn't new at all, Hana-chan just got her haircut. Would he even notice if. . .," he mumbled, leaving spaces that caught Kamio's attention. "No," Shinji directed toward Kamio, "I don't really notice Hana, she's just a girl with a crush, well, a lot of crushes, she likes seven other guys, to my knowledge." Shinji laid down on the slide. "Besides, Kamio, you know I'm not interested in the girls at our school, they're too. . ." it faded.

This kind of stuff even occurred on their walk home. "You'd really think Akira would notice that. . . is he really that dumb to these things?" Shinji was looking at the rhythm boy oddly.

"Shinji!" Kamio yelled. "Would you quit scrutinizing me? It's creeping me out, and I am not dumb!" He wasn't dumb enough to not realize how Shinji always called him Akira when mumbling, but always labeled him Kamio when talking to the rhythm boy.

Back to the present, Kamio was brushing his teeth and stated, "I'm going to make him fill in those blanks if it's the last-," he spit out the toothpaste, "-thing I do!"

After properly dressing himself, he glances at the clock. "Damn," he said. "It's only seven, no way Shinji's awake." He grinned, plugging in the ear buds to his mp3 and went off to Shinji's.

Meanwhile, Shinji was in his bed, sound asleep, literally in the term of sound. He was talking in his sleep. "That Akira. . . he's so stupid, how could he not pick up on the fact that I like him. I've always liked such an idiot, why do I like such an idiot?" Shinji breathed. "Maybe I'll have to tell him. . . or does he not like me back? I'm sure he does, he's too stupid to hide his feelings, if he's even aware that he has them, he's so dumb, he probably doesn't realize why he blushes and stutters so much around me. Stupid Akira, Stupid, stupid, stupid," there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" The voice, which Shinji recognized immediately, even while mostly asleep, called. "Screw it, I'm coming in." The door opened and let the light in, causing Shinji to roll over and shield his eyes. Kamio shut the door.

"Unflishkhimnn. . . auh. . ." Shinji groaned, trying to sleep. Kamio sat down on the edge of the bed.

Shaking the other boy, he said, "Get up, Shinji."

"No," he stated, beginning to plan.

"Shinji. . ." Kamio knew Shinji wasn't a morning person.

"No."

"Shinji," he moaned on complaint.

"Sleep," Shinji ordered, grabbing the hands that were shaking him and pulled him on the bed.

"Uh," Kamio stuttered, blushing next to the boy.

"Akira complains too much, oh, maybe he wants under the blankets, it is kind of chilly after all. . ." With that being said, Shinji lifted the blankets keeping him warm and wrapped them around his friend as well, snuggling next to the warm body. Kamio blushed even darker when he saw that the other boy sleeps only in boxers.

Shinji fell quickly asleep. mumbling about Akira being very warm and soft and that he'd like to sleep next to the other boy more often, but he's wearing far too much clothing, for example, couldn't he do without the shirt. . ?

______________________________________________________________________________

7:30 came and went, the only proof of time gone by was Shinji tucked safely in Kamio's chest, with arms tightly wrapped around the talking sleeper. 8:30 passed with Kamio subconsciously listening to the words while also asleep. Finally, 9:30 came with Shinji sprawled on top of the boy who was sleep-petting Shinji's hair.

"I wonder what would wake up Akira. . . I think he listens when I think to myself," Shinji muttered aloud. "I want to see if he likes me," he dared. Shinji ran a finger across Kamio's face, brushing aside his choppy bangs. "Ne? Kamio, do you know I want to kiss you?" he asked as he kissed a trail from Kamio's temple down to his chin. "Finally," Shinji sighed, kissing the edge of Kamio's mouth, politely avoiding the lips. "Ne? Kamio, do you know I want to taste you?"

Kamio could feel himself being kissed and he could feel the tongue that would sneak out during the kiss, but his body wouldn't let him wake up. He could only savor the anxious words and the sweet touches.

"Kamio," Shinji began, "do you know . . . that I want you?" Shinji held on to Kamio. A few seconds later, Kamio answered, "I want you, too."

Shinji's eyes widened slightly, he never thought he'd be able to confess to Kamio, much less for Kamio to understand how strongly he felt for the boy. To be honest, Kamio really hadn't understood what it was he felt for his best friend, but during the time Shinji was kissing him, he began to realize and accept that he had fallen for the boy. He knew he wanted Shinji, and he understood that he wanted Shinji to be more than just his best friend.

"So have me," Shinji stated, hopefully. Kamio smiled softly and traced Shinji's lips with his thumb.

Kamio leaned forward and whispered, "Gladly," just before his lips met Shinji's.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ne? Kamio?" Shinji began while the two were sitting on a bench in the park. Kamio directed his attention to the boy. Shinji continued, "Thank you . . . for listening to me."

Kamio grinned and kissed the boy's cheek saying, "Thank you for letting me listen." The two blushed and chuckled awkwardly, as any new, young couple would, unknowing that they would soon grow to love each other more than anything.

~End~

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well, That's how it goes. Review if you'd like, if you don't have the desire to… then… don't? I wonder sometimes… **

**America Is Awesome **

**(If you don't think so, squint, you might find something you like.)**


End file.
